Larmes de crocodile
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: On lui avait toujours dit que les pirates étaient des êtres sanguinaires et sans pitié. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?


**Pour l'anniversaire de Sanji, voilà un OS qui ne le concerne absolument pas.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail – Tsuioku mezameru tamashii**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour le monde. Ce jour-là, les défenseurs de la Justice allaient exécuter l'un des démons peuplant l'océan et engager par conséquent une guerre avec le reste d'entre eux. Il s'agissait de l'occasion rêvée pour mettre fin au mal et enfin vivre en paix. C'était ce que tous souhaitaient : mener une vie normale, sans craindre la moindre invasion de pirates. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils atteindraient cet objectif d'ici la fin de la journée.

Takeru regardait depuis quelques heures avec sa mère la scène retransmise par les Den den mushi. Il avait à plusieurs moments détourné les yeux : toute cette bataille lui faisait peur. Les gens se frappaient, saignaient, mouraient. Il se blottissait alors contre sa mère qui posait sa main sur sa tête en guise de réconfort, sans quitter les images des yeux, trépignant d'excitation. Elle s'était levée tôt afin d'obtenir une place de choix.

Lorsque la retransmission avait été coupée depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, sa mère avait fait partie de tous ces êtres frustrés qui demandaient à en voir plus, réclamant plus de sang. C'était de cette façon que Takeru l'avait perçu. Lui ne voulait pas regarder davantage. Il avait compris que les gentils se battaient contre les méchants, cependant cette violence le terrorisait. Il aurait largement préféré rester jouer dans sa chambre plutôt que d'être serré dans cette foule.

Le petit garçon n'aimait pas les pirates. Son père avait été tué deux ans plus tôt à cause d'eux. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, étant donné qu'il était bien trop petit à l'époque. Dès lors, sa mère avait quotidiennement débité sa haine envers eux, rappelant sans cesse à son fils que ces créatures ne pouvaient être considérées comme des humains : sans pitié, sanguinaires, ils ne connaissaient pas le mot « compassion ».

Ils s'amusaient du malheur des autres, les dépouillant de tous leurs biens avant de les assassiner froidement. Ils ne songeaient qu'à leur propre intérêt et n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant à se trahir entre eux. Néanmoins, si cette dernière affirmation était véridique, pourquoi Barbe Blanche essayait-il de sauver ce démon ? Ou bien lui était-il utile, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du fils biologique de l'ancien seigneur des pirates ?

Plus le temps avançait, moins Takeru comprenait. Plus que tout, ceci lui faisait terriblement peur. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Il avait demandé à sa mère de rentrer, laquelle l'avait fortement réprimandé avant de reposer son regard sur les écrans. Lui-même avait cessé de regarder et s'était contenté d'examiner les jambes des gens, en attendant que tout finisse. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. C'était comme si les personnes autour de lui étaient possédées par un esprit maléfique.

La foule criait, s'énervait devant la bataille qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sa mère en faisait d'ailleurs partie. Il ne l'avait jamais vue se comporter de la sorte, ce qui l'effraya particulièrement. Fourrant son visage dans sa jupe, il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir que les gentils terminassent rapidement leur combat. De cette manière, sa mère se calmerait et redeviendrait la gentille maman qu'il connaissait.

Un soudain silence le ramena à la réalité. Était-ce terminé ? Plein d'espoir, Takeru leva la tête et fixa les écrans. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû regarder aussi rapidement. Terrifié, il se rapprocha encore plus de sa mère. Il y avait du sang partout. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête en fermant les yeux très fort, dans l'espoir qu'il avait simplement mal vu. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

Le prisonnier condamné à mort, le fils du démon, Ace D. Portgas, avait un énorme trou dans son torse. Du sang coulait partout. Le jeune garçon voulait détourner le regard, or il n'y arrivait pas. Autre chose captivait son attention. Il s'agissait de la personne juste à côté du corps. On lui avait déjà parlé de lui, il s'agissait de Luffy D. Monkey au chapeau de paille. Il avait défié le Gouvernement mondial peu de temps auparavant en libérant Robin Nico, le démon d'Ohara.

Takeru ne comprenait pas. Les pirates ne ressentaient aucune émotion. Il s'agissait de monstres sanguinaires, cherchant à abattre le plus de personnes possible. Ils ne connaissaient pas les mots « amitié », « amour », « compassion ». Ils préféraient tuer plus qu'autre chose. Ils n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il était question d'ôter la vie d'une personne.

Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Les yeux écarquillés, ces derniers fixaient le jeune homme en pleurs. Les soldats avaient dit qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte frères. Pourtant, pour les pirates, le mot « famille » ne signifiait rien non plus. Ils tuaient souvent leurs parents afin de parvenir à leurs fins, dans le but de récupérer les richesses familiales. Leur cruauté était telle qu'ils ne ressentaient pas la moindre émotion.

Mais pourquoi était-il attristé par sa mort, s'il était un pirate ? Takeru ne comprenait pas. Les cris d'agonie du Chapeau de paille résonnaient dans toute l'assistance, laquelle restait béate face à une telle scène. Il ne faisait pas semblant. Le garçon commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi. Sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que les sentiments étaient communicatifs : par conséquent, on avait envie de pleurer en voyant un visage en larmes. Ceci se nommait la compassion.

Non, il ne pouvait pas éprouver de la compassion pour un pirate ! Ces monstres avaient tué son père, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être assisté par leur sort. L'un d'entre eux était mort ? Tant mieux !

Voilà comment aurait résonné une personne normale. Takeru, étant encore bien jeune, ne pouvait véritablement analyser la situation. Il savait que les pirates étaient des méchants, toutefois il commençait à se sentir triste à son tour en entendant ces cris de désespoir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Un monstre n'aurait jamais pleuré de la sorte. Parce qu'un monstre était méchant. Cependant, le garçon au chapeau de paille avait l'air de tout, sauf d'un méchant. Dans ce cas, qui était-il ?

La Marine l'avait qualifié de pirate. Pourtant, même s'il s'était battu contre elle, il n'avait pas l'air d'en être un. La preuve, il avait voulu secourir Ace aux poings ardents et pleurait actuellement pour ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver. Ce comportement était contradictoire. Jamais un pirate se serait comporté de la sorte.

Takeru leva les yeux vers sa mère, laquelle regardait d'un air surpris l'écran. Il ne saurait dire si elle était contente ou bien attristée, elle aussi. Enfin, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il tira sur sa jupe dans le but d'attirer son attention. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une manifestation de son fils, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, cette fois encore sans être très claire dans ses expressions.

« Maman... Pourquoi il pleure ? C'est un pirate, non ? »

Vraisemblablement surprise par sa question, l'intéressée sourit tristement avant de poser une main sur sa tête. Il émanait d'elle une aura de douceur qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps. Sa maman était de retour. Elle avait chassé en elle cette aura maléfique qui habitait toute la foule. Elle ne faisait plus peur. Cela le rassurait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi plus personne ne semblait débordant de haine, or il souhaitait juste rentrer chez lui. C'était fini, non ? Le garçon fourra son visage dans sa jupe, avant d'entendre sa réponse.

« Parce que tout n'est pas entièrement blanc ni noir. »

* * *

**Je n'avais pas envie de faire plus long, car n'oublions pas que Takeru n'est qu'un gamin. Il n'a pas la maturité pour faire une réflexion philosophique (je crois).**

**Pour ceux qui me suivent (s'il y en a), la suite de Pirates des temps modernes arrivera pour l'anniversaire de Franky ou Usopp.**


End file.
